drewtheshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge Is In the Air
Revenge Is In the Air is the fifth episode of the first Season of ''Drew.'' It was first aired on January 26, 2013. Plot Olivia tries to get her revenge on Celine by putting her in the spotlight in Math Class. Meanwhile, Sandy confronts Drew about his choice of co-host for Draw Brawl. Characters 'Major Characters' *Drew Parker *Celine Rosera *Trey Thomas *Emily McKellar *Josh Samberg *Olivia Grace 'Minor Characters' *Sandy Burglehorn *Mason Menderson Trivia *The title is a refrence to the popular saying, Love is in the Air. Script 'Scene 1: The Hallway' <> * Drew: And now, gym. * Trey and Josh: BLEEEEGGGGGHHH. * Drew: I’m fine with it, but it’s so boring. * Josh: I’m a nerd. I don’t do gym. * Trey: I can’t get sweaty if I’m gonna get the ladies! * Drew: You won’t get them anyway. * Trey: Shut up! *laughs* Bye Josh. * Josh: Bye guys. * Drew: What are we doing in gym again? * Trey: I think we’re running the mile. * Drew: Maximum sweat. * Trey: UGH. * Drew: *laughs* 'Scene 2: Algebra Class' * Celine: Excuse me, Mr. Fischer? * Mr. Fischer: Yes, Celine? * Celine: I don’t understand how you got “x” from 35 and 27. * Olivia: Neither do I. * Emily: I get it! * Mr. Fischer: Then can you explain it to the class Emily? * Emily: ...Nevermind. * Olivia: Oh! Celine wants to! *smirks* * Celine: But I don’t even know the steps. Sorry! *smirks* * Emily: Mr. Fischer, can’t you just explain it? * Mr. Fischer: If I explain it, then it is a waste of oppritunity to give a student more social skills and--- *bell rings* get out. ... * Celine: Nice try, Olivia. * Olivia: Thanks! Wait… ohhhhhhh. * Emily: …I’m hungry. Let’s go get lunch. * Olivia: Bye Celine. ... *walks off* * Emily: Just, ignore her Celine. *walks off* * Celine: ...She wants to play rough? Fine by me. 'Scene 3: Gymnasium' * Drew: *running* I ... am... ss...oooo... tired. * Trey: I wanna walk it. I rather make it up after school then run. * Drew: I don’t! I have a life after school. * Trey: It’s too cold in here. UGHHHH. * Sandy: *runs up* Hello Drew. * Drew: Oh, hey Sandy. * Sandy: I saw your “Drawl Brawl” thing. I liked it. * Drew: Thanks! * Sandy: But there is one problem. * Trey: Was it my filming? Because I-- * Sandy: No. Celine was the co-host... and I wasn’t?! * Drew: Oh... well Celine was right there and-- * Sandy: It’s okay baby. I forgive you. Anyway, you will be mine. *wink* *runs off* * Trey: That girl is so creepy. * Drew: I know right. Oh, hey Mason. * Mason: Hi Drew. Hi Troy. * Trey: It’s Trey. * Mason: Do you know when this class period ends? * Drew: 10 minutes. * Mason: Ok, I should better get to my locker then. * Trey: Now? * Mason: It takes me about 5 minutes to open my locker. * Drew: How? * Mason: It’s so hard to remember those numbers! And then you gotta like, turn it 2 times, and the once the other way, yeah. Anyway, bye! *runs off* * Drew: Should we worry about him? * Trey: Eh. He’s not our problem. * Drew: Yeah. *nods* 'Scene 4: The Hallway' * Emily: Just ignore her Celine. * Celine: How can I ignore her if she won’t ignore me? * Emily: ...I don’t know! I tell you what to do, do I really have to tell you how to? * Celine: That would be kinda helpful! * Josh: What’s up girls? * Celine: Hey Josh. It’s Olivia. * Josh: Olivia revenge. It gets the best of people. Just ignore her! * Celine: Stop saying that!!! *walks off* * Josh: *turns to Emily* Pssh. Girls. * Emily: *scowls and walks off* Coming Soon for Clark TV Saturday, February 16th, the special Valentine's Day episode of Drew premieres! And two people you would never expect go on a date! Can you guess who? Find out on the next new episode of Drew! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes